


Red Fox

by PFDiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="azzandra.tumblr.com">Azzy,</a> based on <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/01b15cef1289ac1cfee73d360fd3d097/tumblr_mfiinx0gvp1r1fklko1_1280.jpg">this sculpture</a> and <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/9dad2d4dff77dcf06008a2bf43f98c3e/tumblr_mfiinx0gvp1r1fklko8_1280.jpg">this sculpture</a> by <a href="http://hontor.deviantart.com/">this sculptor.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Fox

**Author's Note:**

> For [Azzy,](azzandra.tumblr.com) based on [this sculpture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/01b15cef1289ac1cfee73d360fd3d097/tumblr_mfiinx0gvp1r1fklko1_1280.jpg) and [this sculpture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9dad2d4dff77dcf06008a2bf43f98c3e/tumblr_mfiinx0gvp1r1fklko8_1280.jpg) by [this sculptor.](http://hontor.deviantart.com/)

The red fox has always been your favorite.

A cursed prince waiting for his princess one night, the witch-queen off to defeat the evil king the next, the princess's loyal steed and companion the third, the red fox has always had a story to be told, conveniently conveyed by your mother at bedtime.

When you were old enough to make your own stories, the red fox encouraged you, giving you confidence and reminding you of tales you loved.

Now you are going off to university, and the red fox stares at you, forlorn.  You're leaving her behind, abandoning your lifetime friend.

But your mother offers you the fox, "Here, take her with you.  She'll keep you company when I can't be there for you."

University is exciting and terrifying, and you aren't sure if you can do this.

You take out the red fox first, setting on the windowsill that divides your side of the room from your roommate's side.  You'd wait for her to come, but you have class and financial aid issues to take care of.

When you return, your roommate has moved her things in and....

Oh!

Your red fox has made friends with a blue dragon on the window sill.

Maybe you can handle this after all.


End file.
